


11/?

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Help Me [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Steve's a jerk, character injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky thinks it’s time for them to tell the others the rest of what happened, but they could wait a little longer.





	11/?

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky’s POV. I’ve hit a major writing block on this series, but I got it figured out! FYI angst & feels coming soon...

* * *

After Helen patched up Steve, she checked over my injuries. I had a concussion, right shoulder that was sore from having it dislocated, a good three-inch stab wound from the piece of glass, a few broken bones, and bruises. She gave me firm instructions to rest for the next few days and no physical activity that could further harm my injuries. They were nothing I couldn’t handle, they’d heal quickly. Too bad the open wound between Steve and I would take longer.

He’s my best friend, I’m always there for him, I always have his back. I trust him to do the same for me, but why couldn’t he just trust me? Why couldn’t he just understand that Hydra was the one that was using her, holding her captive all of these years, that she never had a choice? I made the slow journey back up to our floor where Y/N was resting. We were going to have to talk when she woke up, or soon after because this was getting ridiculous.

I opened the door, closing it quietly behind me so I wouldn’t wake her up. As I entered the bedroom, I noticed Y/N was still silently sleeping on the bed. Wanda beside her listening to Vision as he read quietly from the book in his lap. They looked up as I entered, frowning at my beaten up appearance.

“What happened?” Wanda asked me.

“Steve’s just got a thick skull,” I answered her, gingerly sitting beside Y/N. Watching as her chest move calmly as she slept. Listening to her breath, letting that calm me.

“What did he do?” Wanda was upset, taking in the way how slowly I was moving around.

“Being way too overprotective and has wax so far up his ears he’s not listening clearly. Don’t worry, I left him with Nat, he’s already getting the scolding of a lifetime.” I sigh out tiredly, just wishing all of this could be put behind us.

“How is she?” I asked Wanda, wanting to just talk and think about something other than Steve. Wanda placed a kiss on her temple as she stood up from the bed.

“She’s resting fine, but I fear she still has more nightmares to overcome. Whatever she’s holding back, she’s going to have to bring to light soon. Or it will consume her every waking thought and I’d prefer not to have to use my power against her.”

“Yeah,” I look down at Y/N, “I’ll talk to her when she wakes up. There’s a lot the rest of you are going to need to know, but it’s definitely going to take time to convince her. But it’s going to be even more difficult to convince Steve.” Wanda nodded in agreement.

“I’ll keep the barrier in place, FRIDAY will lock the door when we leave. But get rest as well, she will be fine now that you’re here.” I smile at Wanda and Vision kindly, happy that they were willing to stay and watch over her. I watch as they silently made their way out of the room, hearing the door click as it locked. I carefully slid down the bed, laying on my back, smiling softly as I felt Y/N curl up against me. I let my body succumb to sleep, pushing the worries away for now.

\-------------------

It was early the next morning when I felt the bed shift beside me, I opened my eyes to see Y/N slowly sitting up. Rubbing tiredly at her swollen eyes, I hated it when she cried, it dulled down the spark that shined ever so clearly. I trailed my hand across her lower back that I could reach, she turned around slowly. Weary eyes taking in my bruised appearance.

“What happened?” She asked as she lightly touched the bruise over my ribs.

“Had a run in with Steve, don’t worry doll, I’m fine. Got a few good hits on him too, plus Nat scolded him in Russian.” I smiled lightly, but the look on Y/N’s face told me she wasn’t amused.

“That’s not funny, Bucky, he hurt you. He hurt his best friend because of me…”

“Stop right there, Y/N, don’t you even think about finishing that sentence. Yes, he’s my friend, but right now he’s not. He hurt you and I won’t stand for it. He’s never been under control from Hydra, so he has no idea what he’s talking about. He doesn’t know what it’s like to have free will taken from you. So until he gets through that fucking thick skull of his, he’s gonna have to get used to the fact that every time I see him I want to bash his face in.

“I love you Y/N, and I swore to protect you from anything and everyone. Even if that includes Steve and I’d fight him again if it meant to keep you safe. I’d do it in a heartbeat.” I dry her face from the tears and kissed her softly. “Let’s get cleaned up, we got some stuff to do today.”

We make our way into the bathroom, she starts the shower as I peel off my sweatpants and shorts, watching as Y/N tried but failed to remove her shirt. I laugh and walk up behind her. “Let me.” She nods, a light flush filling her cheeks.

I lift the shirt and remove it, dropping it to the floor. I brush her hair off to the side, nuzzling the smooth skin of her neck, my hands sliding down her arms to her hands. I take her hands in mine and bring them up to lock around my neck.

“Keep them there.” She nods, her head falling back to rest against my shoulder.

I trail my fingers down her arms again and brush them against the tender sides of her breasts, watching as the goosebumps littered her skin. As her nipples hardened and peaked from the soft sensation. With slow movements I rest my hands on her sides and drag them back up to cup her breasts, grazing my thumbs over the hard buds, then twisting them between my fingers.

Y/N let out a soft moan, back arching wanting more. I nip at the skin behind her ear as I pinched them harder, pulling out another quiet moan from her lips. I drag one hand down to rest on her hip, bringing the other one cup her chin so I could kiss her. She sighed when I pressed my lips against hers, tracing her bottom lip with my tongue in invitation. Which she gladly accepted, my tongue pushed passed her lips and tangled with hers. I held the back of her neck as I kissed her deeply while toying with the top of her panties with my free hand.

I snaked my hand past the elastic band, stopping at the soft skin just above her mound, applying a small amount of pressure there. Y/N pulled back, breathing heavily against my lips. “We should get inside.”

I brush my nose against hers smiling. “Just relax and let me take care of you. Sound good?”

“You always take care of me, Bucky.” My heart bursts when she smiles back.

“Let’s get you out of these then.” I help her slip out of her panties and guide her into the shower, blocking the stream of water so it hits my back. “Think you can keep your hands there or do you want to move?”

“I wanna see you.” I slip her arms over my head and turn her around pushing her back against the wall. Her arms falling to rest around my neck. I suck the water droplets from her neck, kiss her shoulders, her chest, crouching to my knees slowly as I worshiped her body with kisses. Y/N shifted her hands to rest on the back of my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair as I sucked a bruise onto her hip.

“Just relax, let me do all the work.” I ran my hand up the back of her thigh, grabbing her by the back of her knee then draping her left leg over my shoulder. I grazed my mouth across her inner thigh, kissing, biting the skin from her knee up to her pelvis. Y/N’s breath hitched as I sucked on the skin of her upper inner thigh.

“Oh...fuck,” Y/N gasped out as I brushed my tongue against her clit, then taking it between my lips. I traced my metal fingers against her entrance, slipping a finger inside teasingly. Smiling as she bucked against my hand, trying to get more friction. My eyes closed as my tongue lapped at her entrance, crooking my finger in a come hither motion.

“Bucky...oh god, please…” I opened my eyes and looked up to see her mouth hung open, back arched, eyes closed.

“I gotcha baby doll, don’t worry.” I kiss her clit, slid her leg back down and stood up. Grasping her face in my hands, kissing her passionately. Groaning when she tightened her grip on my hair. I slid my hands down to her thighs, picking her up, her ankles locked behind me as my chest pressed against hers.

“Care to do the honors?” I held the lube we kept in here in front of her, Y/N smiled as she took it from me. She flicked open the cap and squirted some on her hand, then wrapped her hand around my cock. My head dropped to her shoulder as she jerked me off lazily, giving her wrist a twist when she reached the head.

“Ngh, fuck doll…” Y/N ran her thumb along my slit, gathering the pre-cum before bringing it up to her mouth. “The things you do to me.” I ease into her, watching as my length gets engulfed with her sweet heat. We both groan out as I reached the hilt, I give her a couple seconds to get adjusted before I started to move.

“Shit Y/N, you’re so tight, you feel so good wrapped around me like this,” I built up the pace, pelvic bone rubbing against her clit head on.

“J-Just like that Bucky, ugh...you fill me up so good.” She nipped at my ear, pulling the lobe with her teeth. “Faster baby, please. I need it, I need your cock baby.”

“Damn Y/N, keep talking like that I’ll finish before we even get started.” I pull out but quickly push back in with a snap of my hips. She pulls me in with her legs, my left arm holding her up, my free hand wrapped up in her hair. I tilt her head to the side, baring her neck for easy access as I guide her through it.

“You feel so good,” I breathe hotly onto her neck, bruising the tender skin as I sucked on her sweet skin, “oh fuck doll.”

“B-Bucky please, just...fuck,  _ please! _ ” She cried out, grinding down her hips desperately trying to seek friction. I held her close to me as I pushed up against her, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin. Quiet whimpers, mixed with groans and heavy breathing could be heard from the steam filled shower.

Y/N ran her hands through my soaked hair, digging her nails into my shoulders as my cock rubbed against her g-spot quickly. I pressed my face into her neck, inhaling the smell of her skin. I nipped at the places where I could reach, leaving my marks on her, marking her as mine and only mine. Letting those who looked upon them, knew who she belonged to. I could get drunk, intoxicated with her scent and taste alone. I wrapped my arms around her, hips faltering as she squeezed around my length before she almost went limp from release.

She dragged her teeth across my shoulder, up my neck, taking my earlobe between her pearly whites. Tugging on it slightly. Speaking words of encouragement to me, begging for me to finish, shoot my seed deep inside her, to make her feel it. My hips stuttered as I hit my climax, whimpering into Y/N’s mouth as she milked me dry. I pulled out slowly, Y/N hissing she became empty once more. I lowered her legs back down so she was standing, turning us around so the water was hitting her instead.

She wrapped her arms around me, resting her hands on my shoulder blades, letting her head fall forward to lay on my chest. I kissed her temple, resting my head against hers, running my hand through her soaked hair, untangling the strands.

“I’m going to have to tell them aren’t I?” I heard her whisper, voice small.

I hold her tighter to me, “Yeah darlin’, they’re gonna need to know really soon.”

She nods, “Can we do it later? I just want to stay here for a bit longer.”

“‘Course we can Y/N, whatever you need.” So we stood there, underneath the hot spray, surrounded by each other. Not having to leave just yet from our own protected inside world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!  
> Comments are life! 
> 
> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this one! :)


End file.
